sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of African-American actors
This is a list of African-American actors by birth order. To be included in this list, the person must have a Wikipedia article and/or references showing the person is African American and a notable actor. The list is organized chronologically, grouping actors by their birth year. 1800s * Ira Aldridge 1807 1860s * Ernest Hogan 1865 * Matilda Sissieretta Joyner Jones (also known as The Black Patti) 1868 * George H. Reed 1866 * Bob Cole 1868 1870s * George Walker 1873 * Bert Williams 1874 * John Larkin 1877 * Bill Robinson 1878 * Jesse Graves 1879 1880s * Noble Johnson 1881 * Clinton Rosemond 1881 * Frank H. Wilson 1885 * Sam McDaniel 1886 * Dooley Wilson 1886 * Spencer Bell 1887 * Tim Moore 1887 * Clarence Muse 1889 1890s * Charles R. Moore 1893 * Ernest Whitman 1893 * Spencer Williams 1893 * Rex Ingram 1895 * Hattie McDaniel 1895 * Bill Walker 1896 * Ethel Waters 1896 * Johnny Lee 1898 * Paul Robeson 1898 * Lillian Randolph 1898 * Blue Washington 1898 * Oscar Polk 1899 1900s * Ruby Dandridge 1900 * Adelaide Hall 1901 * Jester Hairston 1901 * Louise Beavers 1902 * Everett Brown 1902 * Stepin Fetchit 1902 * Mantan Moreland 1902 * Fredi Washington 1903 * James Baskett 1904 * Pigmeat Markham 1904 * Eddie Anderson 1905 * Frederick O'Neal 1905 * Dudley Dickerson 1906 * Ernestine Wade 1906 * Fred Toones 1906 * Victoria Spivey 1906 * Alvin Childress 1907 * Cab Calloway 1907 * Canada Lee 1907 * Louis Jordan 1908 * Helen Martin 1909 1910s * Nick Stewart (also known as Nicodemus or Nick O'Demus) 1910 * Scatman Crothers 1910 * Napoleon Whiting 1910 * Muriel Rahn 1911 * Rosetta LeNoire 1911 * Nina Mae McKinney 1912 * Roy Glenn 1914 * Woody Strode 1914 * Juanita Moore 1914 * Willie Best (also known as Sleep 'n' Eat) 1916 * Ossie Davis 1917 * Lena Horne 1917 * Davis Roberts 1917 * Isabel Sanford 1917 * James Edwards 1918 * Nipsey Russell 1918 * Nat 'King' Cole 1919 1920s * Allen "Farina" Hoskins 1920 * LaWanda Page 1920 * Esther Rolle 1920 * Dorothy Dandridge 1922 * Redd Foxx 1922 * Roscoe Lee Browne 1922 * Muriel Smith 1923 * Ruby Dee 1924 * Cicely Tyson 1924 * Matthew "Stymie" Beard 1925 * Sammy Davis Jr. 1925 * Harry Belafonte 1927 * Rupert Crosse 1927 * Robert Guillaume 1927 * Brock Peters 1927 * Sidney Poitier 1927 * Eartha Kitt 1927 * Maya Angelou 1928 * Moses Gunn 1929 * Roxie Roker 1929 1930s * Abbey Lincoln 1930 * James Earl Jones 1931 * Billie "Buckwheat" Thomas 1931 * Ivan Dixon 1931 * Marla Gibbs 1931 * Carl Gordon 1932 * Nichelle Nichols 1932 * Melvin Van Peebles 1932 * Godfrey Cambridge 1933 * Greg Morris 1933 * Flip Wilson 1933 * Wilbert "Bill" Cobbs 1934 * Diahann Carroll 1935 * Louis Gossett Jr. 1936 * Bill Cosby 1937 * Morgan Freeman 1937 * Billy Dee Williams 1937 * Sherman Hemsley 1938 * Madge Sinclair 1938 * Fred Williamson 1938 * John Amos 1939 * Cleavon Little 1939 * Clarence Williams III 1939 * Yaphet Kotto 1939 * Paul Winfield 1939 1940s * Richard Pryor 1940 * John Witherspoon 1942 * Isaac Hayes 1942 * Richard Roundtree 1942 * Leslie Uggams 1943 * Georg Stanford Brown 1943 * Margaret Avery 1944 * Patti LaBelle 1944 * Diana Ross 1944 * Ja'net Dubois 1945 * Charlie Robinson 1945 * James Avery 1945 * Ernie Hudson 1945 * Melba Moore 1945 * Danny Glover 1946 * Gregory Hines 1946 * Ben Vereen 1946 * Demond Wilson 1946 * Glynn Turman 1947 * Joe Morton 1947 * Jimmie Walker 1947 * Grace Jones 1948 * Phylicia Rashad 1948 * Avery Brooks 1948 * Samuel L. Jackson 1948 * Lynne Thigpen 1948 * Nell Carter 1948 * Pam Grier 1949 * Frankie Faison 1949 * Kene Holliday 1949 * Loretta Devine 1949 1950s * Howard E. Rollins Jr. 1950 * Dorian Harewood 1950 * Debbie Allen 1950 * Jo Marie Payton 1950 * Obba Babatundé 1951 * Alfre Woodard 1952 * Delroy Lindo 1952 * Reginald VelJohnson 1952 * Michael Dorn 1952 * Tom Wright 1952 * Clarke Peters 1952 * S. Epatha Merkerson 1952 * Lynn Whitfield 1953 * Oprah Winfrey 1954 * Marsha Warfield 1954 * Dennis Haysbert 1954 * James Pickens Jr. 1954 * Tony Todd 1954 * Robert Gossett 1954 * Denzel Washington 1954 * David Alan Grier 1955 * Roger Guenveur Smith 1955 * Whoopi Goldberg 1955 * Clarence Gilyard 1955 * Clifton Powell 1956 * Keith David 1956 * Arsenio Hall 1956 * Khandi Alexander 1957 * Robert Townsend 1957 * Levar Burton 1957 * Bernie Mac 1957 * Steve Harvey 1957 * Spike Lee 1957 * Mario Van Peebles 1957 * Michael Clarke Duncan 1957 * Mykelti Williamson 1957 * Jenifer Lewis 1957 * Suzzanne Douglas 1957 * Michael Jackson 1958 * Angela Bassett 1958 * Giancarlo Esposito 1958 * Keenen Ivory Wayans 1958 * Tom Lister Jr. 1958 * Tony Cox 1958 * Ice-T 1958 * Terrence C. Carson 1958 * Prince 1958 * Tamara Tunie 1959 * Victoria Rowell 1959 * Charlie Murphy 1959 * Irene Cara 1959 1960s * Courtney B. Vance 1960 * Anne-Marie Johnson 1960 * Damon Wayans 1960 * Rusty Cundieff 1960 * John Henton 1960 * Larry Wilmore 1961 * Mark Curry 1961 * Chandra Currelley-Young 1961 * Eddie Murphy 1961 * Forest Whitaker 1961 * Laurence Fishburne 1961 * Dawnn Lewis 1961 * Kim Wayans 1961 * Kym Whitley 1961 * Tim Meadows 1961 * Lance Reddick 1962 * T'Keyah Crystal Keymáh 1962 * Leon Robinson (usually credited as simply Leon) 1962 * Kim Coles 1962 * Eriq La Salle 1962 * Wesley Snipes 1962 * Jasmine Guy 1962 * Richard Brooks 1962 * Tommy Davidson 1963 * Michael Beach 1963 * Wendell Pierce 1963 * Whitney Houston 1963 * Isaiah Washington 1963 * Vanessa L. Williams 1963 * Vanessa A. Williams 1963 * Darryl M. Bell 1963 * Harold Perrineau 1963 * Jennifer Beals 1963 * D.L. Hughley 1963 * Lela Rochon 1964 * Harry Lennix 1964 * Vivica A. Fox 1964 * Lenny Kravitz 1964 * Wanda Sykes 1964 * Cedric the Entertainer 1964 * Holly Robinson Peete 1964 * Blair Underwood 1964 * Miguel A. Núñez Jr. 1964 * J. B. Smoove 1965 * Viola Davis 1965 * K. Todd Freeman 1965 * Chris Rock 1965 * Martin Lawrence 1965 * Jeffrey Wright 1965 * Kadeem Hardison 1965 * Steve Harris 1965 * Todd Bridges 1965 * The Lady of Rage 1966 * Gina Ravera 1966 * Janet Jackson 1966 * Hill Harper 1966 * Kristoff St. John 1966 * Gary Anthony Williams 1966 * Gary Dourdan 1966 * Halle Berry 1966 * Shanésia Davis-Williams 1966 * Karyn Parsons-Rockwell 1966 * Rachel True 1966 * Michael Kenneth Williams 1966 * David Mann 1966 * Tamela Mann 1966 * Jeffrey D. Sams 1966 * Toni Braxton 1967 * Stacey Dash 1967 * Sherri Shepherd 1967 * Leslie Jones 1967 * Michael Jai White 1967 * Lisa Bonet 1967 * Salli Richardson 1967 * Mo'Nique 1967 * Jamie Foxx 1967 * Seth Gilliam 1968 * Tisha Campbell-Martin 1968 * Allen Payne 1968 * Matthew St. Patrick 1968 * Cuba Gooding Jr. 1968 * Orlando Jones 1968 * Eddie Griffin 1968 * Terry Crews 1968 * Phill Lewis 1968 * Will Smith 1968 * Tracy Morgan 1968 * LL Cool J 1968 * Gary Coleman 1968 * Andre Royo 1968 * Kimberly Brooks - 1968 * Paula Jai Parker 1969 * Jesse L. Martin 1969 * Erika Alexander 1969 * Morris Chestnut 1969 * Ice Cube 1969 * Terrence Howard 1969 * Tyler Perry 1969 * Gina Torres 1969 * Chandra Wilson 1969 * D.B. Woodside 1969 * Dondre Whitfield 1969 * Reginald C. Hayes 1969 * Tichina Arnold 1969 * Wood Harris 1969 * Kim Fields 1969 * Aunjanue Ellis 1969 1970s * Queen Latifah 1970 * Cress Williams 1970 * Aisha Tyler 1970 * Octavia Spencer 1970 * Anthony Anderson 1970 * Shemar Moore 1970 * Mariah Carey 1970 * Taraji P. Henson 1970 * Audra McDonald 1970 * Stephen Bishop 1970 * Henry Simmons 1970 * Nicole Ari Parker 1970 * Malcolm-Jamal Warner 1970 * Mike Epps 1970 * Golden Brooks 1970 * Regina Hall 1970 * Niecy Nash 1970 * DMX 1970 * Method Man 1971 * Erykah Badu 1971 * Tasha Smith 1971 * Rozonda Thomas 1971 * Lamman Rucker 1971 * Taye Diggs 1971 * Regina King 1971 * Sanaa Lathan 1971 * Jada Pinkett Smith 1971 * Chris Tucker 1971 * Shawn Wayans 1971 * Katt Williams 1971 * Tupac Shakur 1971 * Keegan-Michael Key 1971 * Richard T. Jones 1972 * Darrin Henson 1972 * Common 1972 * Maya Rudolph 1972 * Jill Scott 1972 * Sharon Leal 1972 * Essence Atkins 1972 * Wayne Brady 1972 * Leonard Roberts 1972 * Anika Noni Rose 1972 * Marlon Wayans 1972 * Gabrielle Union 1972 * Deon Cole 1972 * Tracee Ellis Ross 1972 * Omar Epps 1973 * Rockmond Dunbar 1973 * Yasiin Bey 1973 * Dave Chappelle 1973 * Michael Ealy 1973 * Keesha Sharp 1973 * Lark Voorhies 1973 * Mahershala Ali 1974 * Donald Faison 1974 * Russell Hornsby 1974 * Tamala Jones 1974 * Mekhi Phifer 1974 * Derek Luke 1974 * Joy Bryant 1974 * Omari Hardwick 1974 * Chad L. Coleman 1974 * De'Aundre Bonds 1974 * Brian White 1975 * Lauryn Hill 1975 * Aisha Hinds 1975 * Malinda Williams 1975 * 50 Cent 1975 * Tory Kittles 1975 * Sharif Atkins 1975 * Paula Patton 1975 * Larenz Tate 1975 * Jill Marie Jones 1975 * Andre Benjamin 1975 * Sterling K. Brown 1976 * Kellie Shanygne Williams 1976 * Jaleel White 1976 * Rashida Jones 1976 * Rochelle Aytes 1976 * Omar Gooding 1976 * Pooch Hall 1976 * Mike Colter 1976 * Chadwick Boseman 1977 * Erica Ash 1977 * Kerry Washington 1977 * Chris Bridges 1977 * RonReaco Lee 1977 * Wesley Jonathan 1978 * Tyrese Gibson 1978 * Kenan Thompson 1978 * Omar Benson Miller 1978 * Nelsan Ellis 1978 * Anthony Mackie 1978 * Danai Gurira 1978 * Aaliyah 1979 * Lil Rel Howery 1979 * Jason Weaver 1979 * Kevin Hart 1979 * Nate Parker 1979 * Keshia Knight Pulliam 1979 * Andre Holland 1979 * Brandy Norwood 1979 * Tituss Burgess 1979 * Jordan Peele 1979 * Cory Hardrict 1979 * Rutina Wesley 1979 * Tiffany Haddish 1979 1980s * Mehcad Brooks 1980 * Malcolm Barrett 1980 * Nick Cannon 1980 * Lamorne Morris 1980 * Neil Brown Jr. 1980 * William Jackson Harper 1980 * Marques Houston 1981 * Jennifer Hudson 1981 * Alicia Keys 1981 * Meghan Markle 1981 * Beyoncé Knowles 1981 * Jesse Williams 1981 * Lance Gross 1981 * Hosea Chanchez 1981 * Daveed Diggs 1982 * Damon Wayans Jr. 1982 * Columbus Short 1982 * Terrence Jenkins 1982 * Donald Glover 1983 * Brian Tyree Henry 1983 * Ron Funches 1983 * Gabourey Sidibe 1983 * Jussie Smollett 1983 * Trai Byers 1983 * Robert Ri'chard 1983 * Arjay Smith 1983 * Tessa Thompson 1983 * J. Lee 1984 * Lauren London 1984 * DeVaughn Nixon 1984 * Rob Brown 1984 * Xosha Roquemore 1984 * Alphonso McAuley 1984 * Brandon T. Jackson 1984 * Scott Mescudi 1984 * Charles Michael Davis 1984 * Naturi Naughton 1984 * Lee Thompson Young 1984 * Dewanda Wise 1984 * Lena Waithe 1984 * Sonequa Martin-Green 1985 * Janelle Monáe 1985 * Edwin Hodge 1985 * Raven-Symoné 1985 * Aja Naomi King 1985 * Jon Michael Hill 1985 * Giovonnie Samuels 1985 * Nicole Beharie 1985 * Collins Pennie 1985 * Bryton James 1986 * Sasheer Zamata 1986 * Aldis Hodge 1986 * Elijah Kelley 1986 * Condola Rashad 1986 * Jurnee Smollett-Bell 1986 * Marcus T. Paulk 1986 * Amber Stevens West 1986 * Samira Wiley 1987 * Michael B. Jordan 1987 * Jerrod Carmichael 1987 * Jermaine Fowler 1987 * Jay Pharoah 1987 * Shad Moss 1987 * Jason Mitchell 1987 * Naya Rivera 1987 * Teyonah Parris 1987 * Christel Khalil 1987 * Evan Ross 1988 * Zoe Kravitz 1989 * Jordin Sparks 1989 * Tristan Wilds 1989 * Danielle Brooks 1989 * Logan Browning 1989 * Nafessa Williams 1989 1990s * Christopher Massey 1990 * Jordan Calloway 1990 * Marc John Jefferies 1990 * Lakeith Stanfield 1991 * Kyle Massey 1991 * Tyler James Williams 1992 * Jude Demorest 1992 * Doc Shaw 1992 * Tequan Richmond 1992 * Rhyon Nicole Brown 1992 * Keith Powers 1992 * Paige Hurd 1992 * Raven Goodwin 1992 * Leon Thomas III 1993 * Keke Palmer 1993 * Bryshere Y. Gray 1993 * Zendaya 1996 * Ajiona Alexus 1996 * Teala Dunn 1996 * Dee Dee Davis 1996 * Trevor Jackson 1996 * Jacob Latimore 1996 * Bobbe J. Thompson 1996 * Jamia Simone Nash 1996 * Cymphonique Miller 1996 * Brittany O'Grady 1996 * Jaden Smith 1998 * China Anne McClain 1998 * Amandla Stenberg 1998 * Madison Pettis 1998 * Tyrel Jackson Williams 1997 2000s * Yara Shahidi 2000 * Willow Smith 2000 * Caleb McLaughlin 2001 * Skai Jackson 2002 * Quvenzhané Wallis 2003 * Marsai Martin 2004 * Trinitee Stokes 2006 See also * Lists of actors * List of former African-American child actors * Lists of African Americans Category:Lists African-American Actors